destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
Silhouette
Silhouette is the leader of Majestic-12, and the main antagonist of Destroy All Humans!. Overview Personality Silhouette is actually a female, but disguises herself as a male to hide this, due to the rampant sexism of the 1950s and for her colleagues to take her seriously. Ironically, Silhouette herself is rather sexist toward males, seeing women as the dominant sex, and has desires for her and women to rule the world. She is also patriotic, as shown when she believes uniting the military and Majestic will be the start of a "new American century". Appearance Throughout the game, Silhouette wears a black trenchcoat, gas mask, and fedora to conceal her gender identity. Her mask's mechanism also disguises her true voice to sound mechanically male. Outside of her disguise, Silhouette has shoulder-length brunette hair curled at the bottom and fringe into ringlets, and blue eyes. She wears a latex catsuit held together by a white girdle and matching boots and gloves. She also has a beauty mark around her eyes, and wears eyeliner and red lipstick. Powers and Abilities During the final boss fight, she is shown to be very agile, being able to perform flip and cartwheel moves and using kicks in close combat. She wields dual, rapid-fire pistols that fire pink laser blasts and emit clusters of energy bombs. She also is able to use her latent Furon powers without suffering the side effects of mental disabilities, like the Psi-Mutants. Silhouette only displays the ability to erect an invulnerable shield while regenerating health. Unlike Psi-Mutants, whose kinetic energy is green or blue, hers appears to be hot pink. History Events of Destroy All Humans! When the Furon soldier, Cryptosporidium-136 traveled to Earth on a mission and crashed after being struck by a test missile in Area 42, Silhouette takes his cadaver for experiments, and uses him to extract information about the Furons before his death. Silhouette had the remains of Furon technology they could gather so it could be made into new weapons for the Majestic from their laboratory in Area 42. Silhouette first appears in the town of Rockwell, where one of her agents convinces two teenagers into joining the cause of getting rid of the "communist invaders". The agent then returns to Silhouette in the back alley where their car is parked and reports that their plans are going successfully. Silhouette and the agent leave and head for Santa Modesta. Crypto, eavesdropping on their plans, manages to stop the Majestic from playing a propaganda tape at a nearby drive in, causing their mind-control plans to fail. After a failed attempt to assassinate Armquist using an Atomic Bomb, Silhouette then angrily contacts Armquist about failing to defeat the Furons just as he did in Santa Modesta and tells him to return to The Octagon in Capitol City to call a meeting. At the Octagon, Silhouette unveils her "project for a new American century" . She commands Armquist to unite the entire Military with Majestic under a single chain of command. Armquist is at first reluctant to comply and argues against Silhouette, but with Silhouette given special authority under the President, Armquist has no choice and does as she says. After eavesdropping the plans, Crypto follows Armquist to Union Town, where he subdues and kills him after convincing the Military generals not to go ahead with the plans. After managing to assassinate President Huffman and destroying Tesla Coils set up by Majestic scientists, Crypto and Silhouette meet at the Capitol Building. Crypto becomes surprised to see that Silhouette knows his name, leading her to tell him she has "his brother to thank for that". Enraged, Crypto charges into Silhouette with his jetpack. Crypto's jetpack blasts Silhouette, tearing part of her trenchcoat and breaking her mask. She completely removes the male disguise and reveals that she is really a woman. Silhouette decides that "Plan A" was unsuccessful and moves onto "Plan B", the end of the Furon invasion. Silhouette then unveils the Roboprez, a fifty-foot mech controlled by the brain of President Huffman commanded by her. Despite the power of the mech, Crypto destroys the mech using his Saucer. After the battle Pox and Crypto try to find Silhouette. She disrupts their transmission and tells them that she is at the Octagon. Crypto lands at the Octagon and confronts Silhouette, who wields twin energy blasters. The two brawl and after a lengthy duel, Crypto manages to gain the upper hand. Defeated, a dying Silhouette tells the Furons that her organization will not cease to stop the Furons. She then assumes that Crypto believe the USA is the only civilization in the planet, to which Crypto responds that it was what most of the citizens he scanned thought. She tells him that everywhere in the world, there is a Majestic organization, before dying. Crypto then declares that Earth is now a civilization of the Furon Empire, before crushing her face with his foot. After Silhouette's death, Majestic-12 eventually ceased existence after 1959, with the Blisk eventually destroying most of Majestic worldwide. Quotes *''"I'm a patriot. If you had to put up with politicians playing grab-ass all day long, you'd wear a mask too."'' *''"That, my gender-deprived friend, is Plan B. The end of your insidious invasion, a champion even you can't defeat, the greatest political mind of the 20th century in the greatest weapon ever built by man! Behold, the Roboprez!"'' *''Sure, you handled the boys, Armquist, Huffman. Oh, that was a challenge...(laughs) But everybody knows which sex is dominant on this planet."'' *''(Inner thoughts) "These Furons don't impress me, they don't even have any women amongst their species. How do they expect to conquer the universe without women?"'' *''(Inner thoughts) "All this power, and I still only make 76 cents for every dollar a man makes."'' *''(Inner thoughts) "This big, blue baby doesn't seem so threatening. I mean sure he's destroyed cities across our fair land, but look at the miserable little twerp."'' *''"You beat me. I can't believe you actually beat me."'' *''"Smug, little insect, there are three billion people on this planet, and everywhere there are humans, (dying) there is Majestic."'' Trivia *In her male disguise, Silhouette bears similarities to Karl Kroenen from Hellboy. *It is possible that her real gender is known by the Majestic Agents, but is still kept secret regardless. Scanning one agent reveals her real gender, only to deny the thought later on. *As shown in his thoughts when scanned, MI6 leader Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe has a crush on her. This is further shown in his boss battle, where he will scream "For Silhouette!". *It was revealed that she was obsessed with Crypto over the events of the game. *After she was killed in the final battle, Crypto brought her body back to the Mothership for..."observing". When Pox questioned the shoe print that was imprinted on Silhouette's face, to which Crypto replied, "it's an improvement." Gallery Appearances﻿ *''Destroy All Humans! '' *''Destroy All Humans! 2 ''(mentioned-only) Category:Enemies Category:Humans Category:Majestic Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Destroy All Humans! Category:Bosses Category:Major Enemies Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Spy Category:Capitol City Characters Category:Final Bosses